


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

by authorized_trash



Series: The Misadventures of The Time Traveling QPR [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, Doctor Who AU, Loss of a Friend, Pain, TARDIS - Freeform, ask to tag, bullet wounds, character death but not really, hes a timelord so he aint dead but he aint there no more, not knowing if a character will live or die, pre-established platonic relationships, they dont know hes still there with them just different, this was completely self-indulgent lol, timelord au, timelord!roman, timelord!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorized_trash/pseuds/authorized_trash
Summary: Virgil's injured, and Logan and Patton worry for his safety. Apparently they don't know everything about timelords.Or: Virgil regenerates and is now Very Loud and Very Different.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Misadventures of The Time Traveling QPR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

Logan had his arms wrapped around Patton’s torso, holding the brunette securely as to not let him forward. He didn’t admit that holding onto the man also kept himself grounded, as shocked as he was at the moment.

Virgil stood in the middle of the TARDIS, clutching his stomach, blood pouring between his fingers. A thin line of crimson came from the corner of his mouth as well, falling from his upturned lips like a wine colored waterfall.

The Timelord was pressing on what Logan could guess was the three bullet wounds that had pierced through his abdomen. Logan knew they shouldn’t have ventured to this planet, it wasn’t safe, and now? Now Virgil was hurt, was dying, and he was going to die right here, right in front of them.

Except he wasn’t.

He was looking at his two companions, Logan and Patton, who had been travelling with him for four years now, with a sad smile.

“Guess this is it,” Virgil rasped out, his voice barely there. Patton choked on a sob, and shook his head. He had stopped fighting against Logan, his hands now clasped tightly around his mouth to stifle his weeping.

“Virgil, no, we can- we can get you to a medic, something-” Logan took a step forward, but Virgil hurriedly picked a bloodied hand up and pointed at them to stay back.

“No, Lo, don’t come,” Virgil shuddered, hand pressed firmly on his wounds again, “don’t come closer, it’s dangerous.”

“Virgil, you’re hurt,” Logan’s voice broke, and he pursed his lips together tightly to keep from crying.

“I’ll be alright,” another full-body shudder, “I’ve died before. Er… Died in a sense.”

“What do you mean, Virgil? Now is not the time for your ridiculous edgy jokes,” Logan could feel tears pouring down his face, hot and sticky. Patton turned to put his face in Logan’s collar, his weak little sobs heart breaking.

“I’m a Timelord, dummy,” Logan nodded, this wasn’t new information.

“I know that, Virgil, I’ve known that for years.”

“Yes, well, being a Timelord doesn-” Virgil choked suddenly, a wisp of golden light leaving his throat and floating upwards into the air.  
“B- being a Timelord doesn’t just mean I have two hearts, I kinda got- I kinda got thirteen lives,” Virgil explained, sweat pouring down his forehead.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, and Patton had turned his head to look at Virgil with a confused face.

“I- It means when I’m dying, I can restart my body, like a- like a fresh start. I’m still me, just… Different,” Virgil said, as another shudder shook his body. His skin seemed to glow, almost. The wispy golden strands drifting from between his fingers, over his arms, up past his head.

“What’s all that?” Patton asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

“The regeneration energy, the stuff that,” Virgil was cut off as a flash of the gold stuff around him flared up, “-stuff that regenerates my body. My cells are- are rearranging.” 

“What does that mean for you?” Logan asked, holding on tightly to Patton.

“Nothin’, I’m still gonna be me, same old memories, just… Different.”

“Virgil I’m not sur-”

Virgil groaned and stumbled back a little, “Too late,” he ground out, looking up at Patton with a hopeless smile, “it’s starting.”

His head snapped back and was encased in golden energy, it looked a bit like he was on fire. Neither Patton or Logan could see his face. Similar streams of the golden energy were shooting from his hands, lighting up the entire interior of the TARDIS.

Patton let out a startled cry, but didn’t look away. Logan grit his teeth, shielding his eyes from the bright light emanating from their friend.

The light didn’t subside for a good twenty seconds, before it finally slowed, disappearing completely.

Both Patton and Logan watched in shock as their friend looked up… Except it wasn’t there friend, was it? The person in front of them looked nothing like Virgil.

The person straightened up, running both of their hands through their hair.

“Woah…” They said aloud, “Wavy hair, that’s new. Oh! New mouth, that’s even worse ugh-”

The figure continued to run their hands over themself, as if checking for anything out of the ordinary.  
“I’m still pretty human, no extra limbs, that’s cool- I’m a male again, that’s also nice I guess, woulda been nice to change things up,” The man looked up at Logan and Patton then, before flashing a brilliantly white smile.

“Well hello there!” He said, straightening up.

“V- Virgil?” Patton asked timidly, beginning to unfurl himself from Logan’s hold.

“Yep! Well, kinda. I don’t know if that’ll be my name anymore, that was so two minutes ago-” The Timelord looked around at the TARDIS, frowning a little at the damage that was done to the interior after their fight from earlier. His eyes locked on some words.

“You all were visiting the Roman Empire next? I like that, that’s cool, Roman? I think I’ll use that, Roman. Heh.” The man turned to look at them, “I’m Roman.”

Logan was sure his mouth was hanging open.

“You’re- you’re Virgil?”

“Well no. Yes. Regeneration rearranged my cells, making me a completely new physical form. It messes with brain cells a bit, but not enough to matter. Personality changes and stuff,” Roman flipped his hand around noncommittally, “You needn’t worry about all of that though, I’m still your friend, I still know you.”

Logan nodded, not quite following along. He was trying, nonetheless. Patton gulped audibly, still unsure about the new arrival. Did he even count as new? Probably not.

“Well, where were we?” Roman flashed another brilliant smile, so unlike Virgil, “I believe it was Ancient Rome?” 

Logan and Patton made brief eye contact, before separating. They nodded at Roman, moving around as if they were walking on eggshells.

“Then off we go!”

“Shouldn’t we repair the TARDIS?” Logan asked skeptically.

“Maybe,” Roman pulled on a few levers, and the TARDIS began to shriek as it warped them to their next location.

“Shouldn’t you maybe rest, kiddo? You just died, surely you’re tired,” Patton asked worriedly. 

Roman waved him off, “I’m fine, Padre, not even a sc- scratch.”

He proceeded to crumple to the ground, out.

“Well,” Logan began.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was solely for my own amusement lol, but if you happen to read it and like it that means so much to me.
> 
> I appreciate comments!
> 
> I'm already planning on this being a series, so if you'd like to see certain bits of adventures, or even later regenerations, comment below and I'll respond and write them!
> 
> (PS: It's been awhile since I've seen Doctor Who, so if anything is inaccurate just accept it as canon for this series alone lol)


End file.
